Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a motion detecting device and a detecting method for repetitive motion.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, motion detecting devices are being increasingly used.
In sports training, a motion detecting device may be used to detect a repetitive motion, such as that used when swinging a golf club or shooting a basketball. Repetitive motion detection is typically achieved by using a machine learning approach. However, in the machine learning approach, it is necessary for the target motion to be well-defined, and to have a training dataset corresponding thereto. Therefore, such motion detection is suitable for only a limited number of different types of applications.